Harry Potter y el Espejo Medusa
by andesdrak
Summary: Harry va a los Mundiales Juveniles de Quidditch, luego regresa para encontrar la LLama Verde y El Espejo Medusa que juntos convierten al enemigo del poseedor en Piedra


Harry Potter  
Y El Espejo Medusa  
--Capitulo 1-  
Recuerdos.  
HABIAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS DESDE QUE EL TEMIBLE LORD VOLDEMORT REGRESO CASI  
DE SU MUERTE, PRIMERO EL ASESINATO DE CEDRIC DIGGORY, LUEGO LA INCREDULIDAD  
DEL MINISTERIO Y DE TODO ES MUNDO MAGICO DE QUE VOLDEMORT HABIA REGRESADO,  
DESPUES DE TODO ELLO, LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS, TODO ESTO DABA VUELTAS DOLOROSA  
Y CONSTANTEMENTE SOBRE LA CABEZA DE HARRY.  
ESO SIN CONTAR EL HORROR DE HABER TENIDO QUE LIDIAR CON LA HORRIBLE  
PROFESORA UMBRIDGE EN SU PASADO CURSO EN HOGWARTS.  
EL HABIA LLEGADO A PRIVET DRIVE Y AHORA ESPERABA LOS RESULTADOS DE SUS  
TIMOS QUE HARRY ESPERABA QUE LLEGARAN EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS. AUNQUE SU DOLOR  
POR LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS AUN ERA INMENSO, EL YA SE HABIA RESIGNADO UN POCO  
SOBRE ESTE HECHO GRACIAS A LOS CONSEJOS DE LUNA LOVEGOOD, UNA CHICA DE  
RAVENCLAW, QUE HARRY HABIA CONOCIDO EL AÑO ANTERIOR EN HOGWARTS. LO QUE EN  
ESE MOMENTO TENSABA REALMENTE A HARRY ERA CUANDO REGRESARIA AL MUNDO  
MAGICO, A LA MADRIGUERA A GRIMMUALD PLACE O A DONDE FUERA MIENTRAS  
ESTUBIERA LEJOS DE PRIVET DRIVE. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS HARRY SE ENCONTRABA  
MIRANDO LA VENTANA DE SU ALCOBA DESEANDO QUE ENTRARA UNA LECHUZA POR ELLA,  
AUNQUE EL ESTABA CONSIENTE DE QUE NO LLEGARÌA UNA LECHUZA MAS, YA QUE YA  
HABIA RECIVIDO SUS CARTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE PARTE DE RON, HERMIONE Y LOS  
DEMAS, SOLO DECIA QUE LE HABISARIAN PRONTO CUANDO SE IRIA AL MUNDO MAGICO,  
MAS O MENOS EN UNA SEMANA, Y APARTE DE LOS RESULTADOS DE SUS TIMOS NO  
ESPERABA NINGUNA OTRA CARTA. EL TIEMPO ESTUVO PASANDO DELANTE DE HARRY PERO  
EL SEGUIA PENSANDO EN SIRIUS Y LE SALIÒ UNA LAGRIMA DE LOS OJOS.  
-A DESAYUNAR - GRITO LA VOZ DE TIA PETUNIA  
HARRY MAL HUMORADO BAJO A LA COCINA DONDE LOS DURSLEY ESTABAN YA LISTOS EN  
LA MESA PARA EMPEZAR.  
-¿TIENES PENSADO IRTE CON LOS DE TU RAZA? - PREGUNTO TIO VERNON.  
-PUES TENGO PENSADO HACERLO, LO TENGO, PERO AUN NO SE CUANDO, AUNQUE SERA  
PRONTO, MI AMIGO RON ME LO DIJO EN SU ULTIMA CARTA - DIJO HARRY.  
-PUES QUE SEA RAPIDO, NO CREAS QUE YA OLVIDAMOS LO DEL AÑO PASADO CON ESOS  
DEMENOSEQUE - DIJO TIA PETUNIA.  
ANTE ESTO DUDLEY LANZO UN SUSPIRO DE PAVOR.  
-ES VERDAD TODAVIA ME DA MIEDO CUANDO PIENSO EN ESOS HORRIBLES MOUNSTROS  
MALVADOS - DIJO DUDLEY.  
-BIEN, PUES NO CREAN QUE YO TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE QUEDARME - DIJO HARRY.  
-ENTONCES, ¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA IRTE? - DIJO TIO VERNON.  
-NADA MAS QUE ME DIGAN CUANDO ME VOY - DIJO HARRY.  
-Y MAS O MENOS ¿ESO CUANDO SERA? - PREGUNTO TIO VERNON.  
-ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO, SERA EN ESTOS DIAS - CONTESTÒ HARRY.  
-DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO - DIJO TIO VERNON.  
EL RESTO DEL DESAYUNO SE PASO EN SILENCIO, Y ASI LO PREFERIA HARRY, EN ESOS  
MOMENTOS , NO TENIA NI LAS MAS MINIMAS GANAS DE PONERSE A PELEAR.  
AL TERMINAR EL DESAYUNO HARRY SUBIO A SU HABITACION, A VER QUE PODIA HACER,  
SE ENTRETUVO ESTUDIANDO UN RATO, PERO SE DESCONCENTRO CASI INMEDIATAMENTE,  
PENSANDO NUEVAMENTE EN LO MISMO.  
LAS HORAS PASARON Y HARRY SEGUIA HECHADO SOBRE SU CAMA, ACARICIANDO A  
HEDWIG QUE HABIA ESTADO POSADA SOBRE SUS PIERNAS.  
-NO TE PREOCUPES, PRONTO ESTAREMOS FUERA DE AQUÍ - LE DECIA HARRY A LA  
LECHUZA.  
COMO RESPUESTA A SUS PALABRAS HARRY VIO ENTRAR A 2 LECHUZAS POR LA VENTANA  
Y POSARSE EN SU RODILLA, A UNA LA RECONOCIÒ COMO PIG LA LECHUZA DE RON, Y  
OTRA NO LA HABIA VISTO NUNCA, POR LO QUE PRIMERO TOMO UNA DE LAS DE PIG EN  
LA QUE RECONOCIO LA LETRA DE RON.  
QUERIDO HARRY:  
¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO? YO MUY BIEN, ESTA CARTA ES PARA DECIRTE COMO LO PROMETI  
EN TU CARTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, CUANDO TE VENIAS, Y BIEN ESO SERA PASADO MAÑANA  
A LAS 5 EN PUNTO, Y BIEN COMO TE DIJE EN TU CARTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS TE TENGO  
OTRA SORPRESA, COMO BIEN RECUERDAS LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH HACE DOS AÑOS  
ESTA VEZ SERÀN LOS JUVENILES, QUE TIENEN LA MISMA CALIDAD NADA MAS QUE LAS  
EDADES SON ENTRE LOS 17  
Y LOS 21 AÑOS, Y LA FINAL ES EACTAMENTE EN UNA SEMANA OSEA EL VIERNES QUE  
ENTRA , ENTONCES HASTA EL DOMINGO.  
RON.  
PD: AHÍ VA OTRA CARTA ADJUNTA DE FRED Y GEORGE, ASI, ¡INGLATERRA ESTA EN LA  
FINAL CONTRA IRLANDA DE NUEVO!  
HARRY ESTAVA MUY CONTENTO POR LAS NOTICIAS DE RON, EL AHORA SE APRESURA A  
SACAR LA ENVIADA POR FRED Y GEORGE, ENTONCES LEYÒ.  
HOLA HARRY:  
HOLA SOLO TE ESCRIBIAMOS PORQUE PENSAMOS PODER PROBAR ALGUNAS DE NUESTRAS  
ULTIMAS BROMAS, EN CASA DE TUS TIOS, PERO CLARO PROBARLAS CON TU PRIMO,  
CREO QUE SERA DE INTERES PARA AMBOS, MANDANOS TU RESPUESTA CON PIG, PARA  
PREPARAR TODO.  
FRED Y GEORGE.  
AQUELLO A HARRY LE SONO INTERESANTE, Y TENIA PRISA POR CONTESTARLE A RON,  
ASI QUE DECIDIO ESCRIBIR LA RESPUESTA EN ESE MOMENTO AUNQUE SOLO PUSO QUE  
ESTABA DE ACUERDO.  
LUEGO PROSIGUIO A QUITAR UNA DE LAS CARTAS QUE TRAIA LA OTRA LECHUZA, Y NO  
SE SORPRENDIO AL VER QUE ERAN LOS RESULTADOS DE SUS TIMOS LOS ABRIO Y LEYO:  
ESTIMADO SR. POTTER:  
ES UN PLACER PARA NOSOTROS DECIRLE QUE USTED HA OBTENIDO UNA "A" EN SU  
PROMEDIO GENERAL DE TIMOS "ACEPTABLE" ABAJO LE PRESENTAMOS SUS  
CALIFICACIONES UNA A UNA:  
ENCANTAMIENTOS "A"  
TRANSFORMACIONES "A"  
HERBOLOGIA "E"  
DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS "SE"  
CUIDADO DE CREATURAS MAGICAS "A"  
ADIVINACION "I" REPROBADO  
POCIONES "S"  
VUELO "SE"  
ATENTAMENTE.  
MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
DIRECTORA ADJUNTA DE HOGWARTS.  
HARRY SE QUEDO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA HABIA OBTENIDO UNA "S" EN POCIONES  
"SUFICIENTE" Y SOLO HABIA REPROBADO ADIVINACION QUE NISIQUIERA LE  
IMPORTABA. TOMO LA OTRA CARTA DE LA LECHUZA, PERO AL VER QUE SOLO ERA LA  
LISTA DE UTILES LA VOLVIO A GUARDAR Y DESPIDIO A LAS LECHUZAS EN LA  
VENTANA.  
EL DIA PASO MUY RAPIDO, Y PRONTO LLEGO LA HORA DE LA CENA, BAJO Y LE DIJO A  
LOS DURSLEY LO DE LAS CARTAS LOS CUALES SE ASUSTARON.  
AL ACABAR LA CENA HARRY SUBIO A SU HABITACION, Y SE QUEDO PLACENTERAMENTE  
DORMIDO PENSANDO EN SUS RECUERDOS, Y EN LO QUE PROXIMAMENTE LE ESPERABA.  
--Capitulo 2 --  
De Vuelta a Casa  
LA MAÑANA DEL DOMINGO HARRY YA TENIA TODO LISTO PARA SU SALIDA DE PRIVET  
DRIVE ESA TARDE, TENIA LISTA LA JAULA DE HEDWIG SU BAUL Y TODO ELLO YA  
ESTABA LISTO EN EL PISO DE ABAJO.  
DURANTE EL DESAYUNO LOS DURSLEY NO HABLARON, PARECIAN ESTAR MUY ASUSTADOS  
POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE TENER QUE RECIBIR A UN GRUPO DE MAGOS ADULTOS,  
AUNQUE HARRY SABIA QUE SU SUSTO NO SERIA EN BALDE YA QUE NO ESPERABAN LOS  
BROMAS DE FRED Y GEORGE.  
-SUPONGO QUE ESOS LOCOS LLEGARAN MEJOR QUE LA VEZ PASADA - DIJO TIO VERNON.  
-PUES NO LO SE - DIJO HARRY  
-¿COMO NO LO VAS A SABER SI ELLOS SON COMO TU? - DIJO TIA PETUNIA  
-BIEN PUES NO LO SE - DIJO HARRY  
-ME SORPRENDERIA QUE SUPIERAS ALGO - DIJO DUDLEY.  
EL RESTO DE LA MAÑANA HARRY LO DISFRUTO MUCHO, VIENDO COMO LOS DURSLEY SE  
MORIAN DEL SUSTO CADA VEZ QUE OIAN AL TIEMPO PASAR FRENTE AL RELOJ DE LA  
SALA DE ESTAR.  
A ESO DE LAS TRES TIA PETUNIA LLAMO A HARRY PARA COMER, Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE  
ELLOS TRES ESTABAN ELEGANTEMENTE ARREGLADOS, EVIDENTEMENTE QUERIAN  
IMPRESIONAR A LOS WEASLEY.  
MIENTRAS HARRY COMIA SUS HORRIBLES POMULOS QUE LE HABIA DADO TIA PETUNIA,  
HARRY MIRO A LA VENTANA Y CASI SE LE CAE LA COMIDA CUANDO VIO LO QUE VIO EN  
EL JARDIN. FRED Y GEORGE LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY, ESTABAN AHÍ PARADOS  
HACIENDOLE SEÑAS PARA CAUTIVAR SU ATENCION. FRED Y GEORGE CUANDO LO VIERON  
MENEARON A HEDWIG Y LA SOLTARON, ELLA VOLO HACIA LA HABITACION DE HARRY,  
LOS GEMELOS LE HICIERON UNA SEÑA DE RAPIDO.  
HARRY SE ATRAGANTO Y SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA SU HABITACION. HEDWIG ESTABA  
PARADA EN SU CAMA CON UNA CARTA A SUS PIES, HARRY CORRIO A AGARRARLA Y  
LEYO:  
HARRY:  
RAPIDO!!! SAL AL JARDIN DELANTERO NOS URGE DECIRTE ALGO.  
FRED Y GEORGE.  
HARRY HACIENDO CASO, TOMO SU CAPA INVISIBLE PARA EVITAR A LOS DURSLEY, Y  
CORRIO A TODA VELOCIDAD AL JARDIN DELANTERO.  
-¡HARRY! CORRE VEN - DIJO FRED  
-ESTO ES RAPIDO, YA PREPARAMOS TODO LO DE LAS BROMAS, LOS QUE VAN A VENIR  
PORTI SALIERON HACE UNOS MINUTOS, NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS CON ELLOS PORQUE SERIA  
SOSPECHOSA LA CATASTROFE - DIJO GEORGE  
-SI, ASI ES, AHORA SUBE TU BAUL Y TUS COSAS PARA DARNOS TIEMPO DE HACER  
TODO - DIJO FRED.  
-BIEN, BIEN, PERO COMO LLEGARON USTEDES Y COMO LLEGARAN LOS QUE VIENEN POR  
MI? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-NOSOTROS NOS APARECIMOS, ELLOS LLEGARAN VOLANDO EN ESCOBAS, PROTEGIDOS POR  
UN ESCUDO ANTIMUGGLES - DIJO FRED.  
-BIEN, AHORA VE A SUBIR TUS COSAS COMO TE LO DIJIMOS - DIJO GEORGE  
-SI Y NOS DEJAS TU CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD - DIJO FRED  
-¿QUÉ? - DIJO HARRY.  
-SI, ESTAMOS PROTEGIDOS PARA QUE NO NOS VEAN LOS MUGGLES, PERO NO CON LOS  
MAGOS Y SI NOS CACHAN... - DIJO FRED PASANDOSE UN DEDO POR EL CUELLO.  
HARRY LES DIO SU CAPA DE INVISIVILIDADY SALIO CORRIENDO A SUBIR SUS COSAS A  
SU HABITACION, DESPUES BAJO A LA SALA Y SE PUSO A MIRAR LA VENTANA.  
NI 5 MINUTOS DESPUES, HARRY VIO UNOS MANCHONES DECENDIENDO DE LAS NUBES  
HACIA DONDE ESTABA. HARRY CORRIO A LA VENTANA Y VIO A LOS RECIEN LLEGADOS  
ENCABEZADOS POR MOODY, DESPUES EL SEÑOR WEASLEY, BILL, CHARLIE ,TONKS, PARA  
LA SORPRESA DE HARRY, PERCY, Y HASTA ATRÁS RON, GINNY Y HERMIONE.  
LOS DURSLEY SE ASOMARON POR LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA CON PAVOR BLANCO EN SUS  
CARAS.  
-¿SON ELLOS? - PREGUNTO TIA PETUNIA.  
-SI - DIJO HARRY.  
-BIEN ABRELES, NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS EN LA COCINA TU SOLO VETE - DIJO TIO  
VERNON CERRANDO LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA.  
HARRY ABRIO LA PUERTA.  
-HOLA HARRY - DIJO MOODY  
-HOLA.PUES VOY POR MIS COSAS - DIJO HARRY.  
-NO, NO ES NECESARIO, BILL Y PRECY PUEDEN HACERLO - DIJO MOODY - TU Y YO  
VEREMOS COMO TE TRATARON TUS TIOS ESTE VERANO.  
-¿HE? - DIJO HARRY.  
-SI POR FAVOR LLAMALOS HARRY - DIJO EL SEÑOR WEASLEY.  
HARRY SE APROXIMO A LA COCINA CERRADA, ABRIO LA PUERTA Y ENTRO.  
-LOS LLAMAN - DIJO HARRY  
-¿QUÉ? - MUSTIO TIO VERNON CON PANICO EN SU CARA.  
-SI - DIJO HARRY CERRANDO LA PUERTA Y VOLVIENDO CON LOS OTROS.  
UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES LOS DURSLEY ESTABAN AHÍ, BANCOS DE PAVOR Y EN EL  
PANTALON DE TIO VERNON SOBRESALIA UNA CACHA DE PISTOLA, SU ESPOSA E HIJO  
ESTABAN A SUS ESPALDAS.  
-¿SI? - PREGUNTO TIO VERNON  
-SOLO ES RAPIDO, LO UNICO QUE QUEREMOS SABER ES POR BOCA DE HARRY COMO LO  
HAN TRATADO ESTE VERANO...  
ANTES DE QUE MOODY PUDIERA ACABAR DE HABLAR SONO UN GRAN ESTALLIDOA  
COMPAÑADO POR UNA SERIE DE RUIDOS, EXPLOCIONES Y RISAS, DE PRONTO VARIAS  
FIGURAS TRANSPARENTES, LO QUE PARECIAN FANTASMAS APARECIERON EN EL HALL DE  
LOS DURSLEY, LA MUSICA EMPEZO A SONAR ACOMPAÑADA DE LOS GRITOS DE DUDLEY Y  
TIA PETUNIA, TIO VERNON ESTABA DEMASIADO ASUSTADO COMO PARA DECIR PALABRA.  
-HOLA CERDITO- DIJO UN FANTASMA A DUDLEY, MIENTRAS PASABA UN FUEGO  
PIROTECNICO MAGICO WEASLEY, Y CRECIA UN PANTANO PORTATIL.  
-Y QUE ME DICE USTED DOÑA LOMBRIS - DIJO OTRO DE ELLOS A TIA PETUNIA.  
-OH HOWKLY DEJA A TU DOÑA LOMBRIS Y VE A ESTE CARA DE BOBO - DIJO UNO DE  
LOS FANTASMAS MIENTRAS ABRIA UNA CERVEZA JUNTO A OTRO QUE JUGABA CON GLOBOS  
Y AVENTABA CONFETI.  
TIO VERNON SOLTO UN DISPARO AL AIRE CON LA PISTOLA Y GRITO .  
PERCY Y BILL QUE VENIAN CON EL BAUL DE HARRY LO TIRARON AL VER EL DESASTRE  
, PERO SU PADRE LOS LLAMO MIENTRAS LOS FANTASMAS APARECIAN UNAS BURBUJAS  
QUE LANZABAN DESTELLOS A LOS DURSLEY SI NO BAILABAN.  
-VAYANSE ADELANTANDO, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS - DIJO EL SR. WEASLEY  
SEÑALANDO A MOODY.  
BILL HIZO SEÑAS A HARRY, Y ESTE SACO SU ESCOBA DEL BAUL, CORRIO AL JARDIN  
DONDE YA ESPERABAN LOS OTROS.  
-BIEN HARRY TE HARE INVISIVLE ANTE LOS MUGGLES - DIJO CHARLIE ENCANTANDO A  
HARRY DESPUES DE HABER FORSEJEADO PARA COLOCAR EL BAUL DE HARRY ENTRE LAS  
ESCOBAS DE PERCY Y BILL.  
TODOS GOLPEARON EL SUELO Y SALIERON DISPARADOS HACIA LAS NUVES.  
-POR QUE NO VINO LUPIN? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-PORQUE KREACKER NOS DIJO QUE HABIA UN FANTASMA EN EL CUARTEL SECRETO Y FUE  
A INVESTIGAR - GRITO TONKS PARA QUE SUS PALABRAS NO SE PERDIERAN EN EL  
VIENTO.  
-Y SUPONGO QUE TE ALEGRARA SABER QUE YA ERES MAS RICO DE LO QUE ERAS - DIJO  
RON - SIRIUS TE DEJO TODO.  
HARRY AL OIR ESTO SE PUSO ALGO TRISTE MIENTRAS DOBLABAN UNA ESQUINA Y MOODY  
Y EL SEÑOR WEASLEY LOS ALCANZABAN.  
MINUTOS DESPUES ATERRIZARON EN EL JARDIN DELANTERO DE LA MADRIGUERA,  
DESPUES HARRY BAJO SUS COSAS DE LAS ESCOBAS Y LAS SUBIO A LA HABITACION DE  
EL Y RON.  
-HOLA HARRY CARIÑO ANDA SUBE TUS COSAS - DIJO A SRA. WEASLEY QUE LOS HABIA  
IDO A RECIBIR.  
AL BAJAR HARRY SE ENCONTRO CON UN LUPIN MUY FELIZ ENTRANDO A LA CASA.  
-QUE HA PASADO REAMUS? - PREGUNTO LA SRA WEASLEY.  
-VEANLO USTEDES MISMOS!! - DIJO LUPIN FELIZ.  
AL ACABAR DE DECIR ESO LUPIN UN SER APERLADO ENTRO EN LA MADRIGUERA.  
  
--Capitulo 3-  
Tienda de Bromas Weasley.  
ERA SIRIUS, EL FANTASMA DE SIRIUS, HARRY NO LO PODIA CREER SU PARINO ESTABA  
AHÍ DELANTE DE EL, DESPUES DE TODO NO LO HABIA PERDIDO.  
SIRIUS ESTABA AHÍ SONRIENDOLE A HARRY Y TODOS LO MIRARON INCREDULOS PERO SE  
LES NOTABA LA FELICIDAD EN SU CARA.  
-CREI QUE NO QUERIAS REGRESAR, ME LO DIJO NICK - DIJO HARRY  
-BIEN, NO QUERIA PERO REGRESE A TERMINAR MI MISION, UNA VEZ QUE LA HAYA  
TERMINADO REGRESARE - DIJO SIRIUS.  
-Y CUAL ES TU MISIÒN?? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-EN REALIDAD SON DOS, PERO POR LA QUE REGRESE ES 1 Y ERES TU HARRY, ES POR  
TI POR QUIEN REGRESE - DIJO SIRIUS SONRIENDO Y A LA VEZ LE CAIA UNA LAGRIMA  
DE SUS TRNSPARENTES OJOS.  
HARRY TAMBIEN SONRIO Y TAMBIEN NO PUDO CONTENER SUS LAGRIMAS.  
-Y LA OTRA? - PREGUNTO HARRY INTENTANDO AGUANTAR SU LLANTO.  
-AYUDAR EN LA ORDEN - DIJO EL FANTASMA - Y VI A TUS PADRES ME DIJERON QUE  
ESTAN MUY ORGULLOSOS DE TI.  
HARRY CORRIO SIRIUS, LLORANDO POR PRIMERA VEZ, LO ABRAZO.  
-TE EXTRAÑE TANTO - SUSURRO HARRY.  
SIRIUS SE DESPRENDIO DE HARRY.  
-NO LLORES AHORA QUE REGRESE, LO HICE PARA VERTE FELIZ - DIJO SIRIUS  
SECANDO LAS LAGRIMAS A HARRY.  
-PERDON, PERDON - DIJO HARRY.  
-VAMOS NO LLORES AQUÍ VENIMOS A DIVERTIRNOS MAS AHORA QUE TODO ESTA TAN  
TRANQUILO CON QUIEN-TU-SABES - DIJO LUPIN  
-QUIEN DIJO DIVERCION? - PREGUNTO FRED.  
LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY HABIAN APARECIDO EN EL PIE DE LA ESCALERA.  
HARRY RIO.  
-POR QUE ESTA TAN TRANQUILO TODO - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-VAMOS HARRY CARIÑO SUBE A TU HABITACION, LOS CHICOS TE EXPLICARAN TODO -  
DIO LA SRA. WEASLEY.  
LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY SE UNIERON CON ELLOS, TAMBIEN ABRIERON LA BOCA CUANDO  
VIERON A SIRIUS.  
EN ESE MOMENTO HARRY COMENZO A SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS SEGUIDO POR RON,  
HERMIONE Y GINNY.  
-HARRY, CREME ESTOY FELIZ POR LO QUE SUCEDIÓ - DIJO HERMIONE CUANDO  
LLEGARON A LA HABITACION.  
-GRACIAS - DIJO HARRY.  
-LO MISMO TE DIGO HARRY - DIJO GINNY.  
-IGUAL YO AMIGO - DIJO RON.  
-SOLO HAY UNA COSA QUE ME PREOCUPA - DIJO HARRY - QUE SU ALMA PASE EN PENA  
POR SIEMPRE.  
-NO TE PREOCUPES, RECUERDA QUE DIJO QUE CUANDO TERMINE SU MISION REGRESARA  
- DIJO HERMIONE.  
HARRY SONRIO.  
-AHORA QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON VOLDEMORT? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-BIEN FUDGE HA CUMPLIDO BASTANTE BIEN SU PROMESA, Y VOLDEMORT SE RETIRO  
TEMPORALMENTE - DIJO HERMIONE.  
-GENIAL - DIJO HARRY - Y CUANDO NOS VAMOS A LOS MUNDIALES.  
-EL JUEVES - DIJO RON.  
-HORA?  
-A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA - CONTESTO GINNY.  
-Y QUE HAY DE LA ORDEN? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-H...TODO BIEN, VA DE LO MEJOR - DIJO HERMIONE.  
-Y VEO QUE PERCY YA VOLVIO - DIJO HARRY.  
-SI Y AHORA PAPA Y MAMA ESTAN MEJOR QUE NUNCA - DIJO RON.  
EN ESE MOMENTO FRED Y GEORGE ENTRARON EN LA HABITACION.  
-QUE LES PARECIO? - DIJO GEORGE.  
-EXCELENTE - DIJO HARRY - Y POR CIERTO COMO HICIERON ESOS FANTASMAS??  
-OH CON LOS GLOBOS DE FIESTA FANTASMAL WEASLEY - DIJO FRED.  
-DEBO ACEPTAR QUE FUERON GENIALES - DIJO RON.  
-Y LO MEJOR ES QUE NADIE SOSPECHA NADA - DIJO GEORGE.  
HARRY,RON,FRED,GEORGE,GINNY Y HERMIONE, CONTINUARON TODAVIA UN BUEN RATO  
PLATICANDO HASTA QUE LA SRA WEASLEY LOS LLAMO PARA CENAR.  
-OYE MOLLY NO ME VAS A DAR? - PREGUNTO SIRIUS DESPUES DE QUE LA SRA WEASLEY  
LO SALTO.  
-PERDON, SIRIUS ESQUE COMO ESTAS MU...  
-Y ESO QUE? YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE - DIJO SIRIUS.  
-OH, LO SIENTO - DIJO LA SRA WEASLEY COLOCANDOLE UN PLATO A SIRIUS.  
-BIEN HARRY, AHORA DEBEMOS HABLAR DE TUS NUEVAS POSECIONES - DIJO SIRIUS.  
-PERO AHORA QUE TU ESTAS ACA PUES... - DIJO HARRY.  
-SI, PERO YO YA ESTOY MUERTO - DIJO SIRIUS.  
-YA SUPIERON QUE OLIVER WOOD ES EL NUEVO GUARDIAN DE INGLATERRA? - DIJO  
CHARLIE.  
-ENCERIO? - PREGUNTO HARRY  
-SI ASI ES Y ME ALEGRO POR EL - DIJO GEORGE  
-SI ES UN BUEN JUGADOR - DIJO FRED  
-Y COMO LE HA IDO? - PEGUNTO HARRY  
-PUES LLEGARON A LA FINAL - DIJO PERCY SONRIENDOLE A HARRY - ASI QUE  
SUPONGO QUE BIEN.  
-Y SERA EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE LA VEZ PASADO? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-NO EL MINISTERIO NO SE QUIERE ARRIESGAR, Y COMO SE VOLVERA A HACER EL  
TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS - DIJO MOODY  
-QUE? - DIJERON VARIOS SORPRENDIDOS.  
-LO QUE NECESITA EL MUNDO AHORA ES UNION, COSA QUE ESTE TORNEO DA Y PIENSO  
QUE HABRA MUCHA MAS SEGURIDAD QUE LA VEZ PASADA - DIJO EL SR WEASLEY -  
AUNQUE MOODY NO DEBIO HABERLES DICHO ESTO, PERO YA QUE LO HIZO DEBEN SABER  
QUE AGATHA WEALSMUNK SUPERVISARA LAS DOS COSAS.  
-QUIEN ES AGATHA WEALSMUNK? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-PRESIDENTA DE LA COMISION DE CREACIÒN DE HECHIZOS, JEFA DE SEGURIDAD  
INTERNACIONAL, ORDEN DE MERLIN PRIMERA CLASE, MIEMBRA DE LA CONFEDERACION  
INTERNACIONAL DE MAGOS Y SU NUEVA PROFESORA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES  
OSCURAS. - DIJO TONKS.  
-Y AHORA DONDE SERAN LOS MUNDIALES? - PREGUNTO HARRY  
-EN OTRO CAMPAMENTO NADA EXTRAORDINARIO, LUDO LO ESCOGIO - DIJO MOODY.  
-LUDO? LUDO BAGMAN? QUE NO ERA PROFUGO? - PREGUNTO HERMIONE.  
-PROFUGO DE DUENDES ASECINOS NO DE OTRA COSA - DIJO MOODY.  
-QUE NO LO ACUSARON DE SEGUIR A VOLDEMORT? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-SI PERO ES INOCENTE DE EL NOS CONSTA - DIJO MOODY.  
-PERO EL TORNEO SERA IGUAL AL DEL AÑO PASADO? - PREGUNTO RON.  
-NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, NISIQUIERA SE LLAMARA ASI - DIJO MOODY.  
-AHORA SERA ENTRE LAS CUATRO CASAS Y SE LLAMARA EL "TORNEO DE LA UNION  
ENTRE LAS CASAS" SERAN PRUEBAS EN EQUIPOS POR CADA CASA DE 4 PERSONAS, PERO  
ENTRE LOS 16 TENDRAN QUE AYUDARSE EN LAS 7 PRUEBAS, BUENO SOLO EN ALGUNAS  
EN LAS DE UNION, HABRA DE UNION, RETO,SABIDURIA Y AUDACIA, Y HABRA UNAS  
ESPECIALES INDIVIDUALES QUE NO SERAN EN EQUIPO POR CASA, SOLO 1 Y SERA EL  
CAMPEON DE CASA CONTRA LOS OTROS CAMPEONES DE CASA - DIJO BILL - Y NO SE  
PREOCUPEN TAMBIEN HABRA COPA DE QUIDDITCH AHÍ TENDRAN OTRA SORPRESA PERO  
ESA NO SE LAS QUIERO ARRUINAR.  
PASO OTRO RATO EN EL QUE TODOS HABLABAN FELIZMENTE HASTA QUE LA SEÑORA  
WEASLEY AL VER LA HORA MANDO A TODOS A LA CAMA CON EL PRETEXTO DE QUE  
MAÑAMA IRIAN AL CALLEJON DIAGON TEMPRANO.  
LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE LA SRA WEASLEY LOS DESPERTO MUY TEMPRANO, DESAYUNARON Y  
TODOS INCLUYENDO SIRIUS, SE FUERON AL CALLEJON DIAGON USANDO LA RED FLU,  
POR SUERTE TODOS CALLERON EN LA CHIMENEA DE FLOURISH Y BLOTTS DONDE HABIA  
UN GRAN ALBOROTO, HARRY SE PUSO A BUSCAR LA CAUSA DE TAL ALBOROTO AUNQUE NO  
TARDO MUCHO EN SABERLO, UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS RODEABA LO QUE PARECIA UNA  
PERSONA DE LA TERCERA EDAD, AUNQUE POR LO QUE SE VEIA ERA UNA MUJER MUY  
RICA YA QUE HIBA VESTIDA MUY ELEGANTAMENTE APOYADA SOBRE UN BASTON QUE  
PARECIA DE DIAMANTE, AUNQUE NO PARECIA NECESITARLO REALMENTE, TENIA UN  
PEINADO AFRO Y SU PELO ERA PELIRROJO, ERA UN POCO PANSONA Y USABA UNAS  
ZAPATILLAS DE CRISTAL QUE HACIAN PERFECTO JUEGO CON SU ATUENDO BLANCO PERLA  
CON MECHONES Y COLAS PLATEADAS. AUNQUE LA MUJER TENIA UN ASPECTO  
BENEBOLENTE A HARRY LE INSPIRABA RESPETO.  
-NO LO PUEDO CREER, ES AGATHA WEALSMUNK, NO LO PUEDO CREER - DIJO HERMIONE.  
-SE VE QUE ES MUY FAMOSA ENCERIO - DIJO HARRY  
-FAMOSA??? ELLA ES UNA HEROÍNA - DIJO HERMIONE  
-JUNTO CON ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CONSIDERADA LA BRUJA MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO -  
DIJO EL SEÑOR WEASLEY.  
-VAYAMOS A COMPRAR LOS LIBROS - DIJO LA SRA WEASLEY.  
HARRY Y LOS DEMAS SALIERON DE FLOURISH Y BLOTTS DESPUES DE COMPRAR LOS  
LIBROS DE ESTUDIO, ANTES DE SALIR OYO A UN MAGO DECIR .  
DESPUES DE RECORRER EL CALLEJÒN DIAGON Y COMPRAR TODOS LOS UTILES, HARRY  
DECIDIO IR A SACAR UN POCO DE DINERO. AL SALIR DE GRINGOTTS FRED Y GEORGE  
LOS INVITARON A SU TIENDA DE BROMAS.  
-YA ESTA LISTA SU TIENDA?? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-DESDE HACE 2 SEMANAS Y NOS VA GENIAL - DIJO FRED.  
CUANDO LLEGARON A LA TIENDA DE BROMAS WEASLEY HABIA UNA GRAN MULTITUD DE  
GENTE AHÍ ESTABA LEE JORDAN, SEAMUS FINIGGAN, Y DEAN THOMAS.  
SE LA PASARON UN BUEN RATO AYUDANDO A FRED Y A GEORGE EN LA TIENDA HASTA  
QUE CERRARON REGRESARON A LA MADRIGUERA, CENARON Y SE DURMIERON.  
--Capitulo 4--  
Burbujas Atomisadoras.  
LA MAÑANA DEL MIERCOLES, HARRY BAJO A DESAYUNAR CON LOS WEASLEY Y LOS  
DEMAS, EN LA QUE EMPRENDIERON UNA CHARLA SOBRE LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH.  
-¿CÓMO LLEGUAREMOS A LA CD DE LOS MUNDIALES? - PREGUNTO HARRY.  
-EN BURBUJAS ATOMISADORAS, SON UNAS BURBUJAS FLOTANTES HECHAS DE GOMA  
MÁGICA EN LAS QUE PUEDES VIAJAR A UN LUGAR ESPECIFICO CON UNA PROTECCION  
INVISIBLE - DIJO EL SR. WEASLEY.  
-GENIAL.  
AL TERMINAR EL DESAYUNO HARRY, LOS WEASLEY Y HERMIONE DECIDIERON IR A JUGAR  
QUIDDITCH, AUNQUE LA ULTIMA PREFIRIO QUEDARSE PRECENCIANDO EL PARTIDO Y  
SIENDO JUEZ.  
LOS EQUIPOS QUEDARON DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA: HARRY, RON FRED Y GEORGE VS  
CHARLIE, BILL, GINNY Y PERCY. EL EQUIPO DE HARRY GANO 190 A 100, CON UNA  
ATRAPADA GENIAL DE HARRY A LA SNITCH.  
A LA HORA DE LA COMIDA NO PUDO HABER SIDO MEJOR HARRY CON LOS DEMAS SE LA  
PASARON JUGANDO UN JUEGO BASTANTE DIVERTIDO, USANDO LOS NAIPES EXPLOSIVOS,  
ERA ALGO PARECIDO AL MANOTASO, MAS BIEN ERA MANOTASO, CON LA DIFRENCIA DE  
QUE EL QUE PERDIA, TENIA QUE AGUANTAR LA EXPLOCIÓN DE LOS NAIPES.  
DESPUES DE TODOS ESTAR MUY QUEMADOS DECIDIERON IR A HACER LO QUE ERA MUY  
NECESARIO EN CASA DE LOS WEASLEY: SACAR A LOS GNOMOS DEL JARDÍN, CON AYUDA  
DE LA VARITA, TODOS SIN EXCEPCIÓN SE PUSIERON A SACAR A LOS GNOMOS  
METIENDOLOS EN UNA CUBETA.  
A LA HORA DE LA CENA, YA TODOS ESTABAN MUY CANSADOS DE ANDAR PARA ARRIBA,  
PARA ABAJO, PARA UN LADO Y PARA EL OTRO, QUE DESPUÉS DE ACABAR DE CENAR, LA  
SEÑORA WEASLEY MANDO A TODOS A LA CAMA.  
A HARRY LE PARECIA QUE SE ACABABA DE DORMIR CUANDO LA SRA. WEASLEY LO FUE A  
DESPERTAR, VOLTEÓ AL RELOJ DE MESA, Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE ERA MAS TEMPRANO,  
NO ERAN LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA, SI NO LAS 2:35 DE LA MADRUGADA.  
-RAPIDO HARRY CARIÑO, NUESTRO VUELO A LA CD DE LOS MUNDIALES SE HA  
ADELANTADO, SALE A LAS 3:00 - DIJO LA SRA WEASLEY.  
HARRY SE LEVANTO, SE METIÓ A BAÑAR JUNTO CON RON, YA QUE SI NO NO LES DARIA  
TIEMPO.  
-MALDITO MINISTERIO DE MAGIA - DIJO RON CUANDO ESTABAN EN LA REGADERA - NOS  
HAN QUITADO 2 HORAS Y CACHO DE SUEÑO.  
-BUENO TIENES RAZON, PERO QUE SE LE VA HACER - DIJO HARRY - ¿ME PASAS LA  
ESPONJA Y EL SHAMPOO?.  
CUANDO HARRY Y RON SE ACABARON DE ARREGLAR, BAJARON CORRIENDO A LA  
DESAYUNAR, TAL ERA LA VELOCIDAD EN QUE SE ATRAGANTARON, QUE CASI VOMITAN.  
CUANDO ACABARON DE DESAYUNAR, EL SEÑOR WEASLEY, BAJO PONIENDOSE EL SACO  
APRESURADO, CON UNA DONA EN LA BOCA.  
-RAPIDO, TODOS AFUERA VAMONOS.  
CUANDO SALIERON AL JARDIN, HARRY VIO A UN MAGO DE BARBA CON UNA COSA EN LA  
MANO, LO QUE PARECIA UNA ESCOPETA DE PUNTA DE PLATO, QUE TENIA MUCHISIMAS  
RUNAS, Y ALAJAS INCRUSTADAS, PARECIA QUE LAS ALAJAS ESTABAN EN FORMA DE  
BOTONES, Y ESTAS BRILLABAN INTERMITENTEMENTE.  
-¿QUIEN VA PRIMERO? - PREGUNTO EL MAGO DE BARBA.  
-NOSOTROS CUATRO - DIJO EL SER WEASLEY - SEÑALANDO A MOODY, LUPIN Y EL  
FANTASMA DE SIRIUS.  
-DE ACUERDO, EL FANTASMA VENGA POR ACA, NECECITO SU PERMISO DE CIRCULACIÓN  
POR EL MINISTERIO - DIJO EL MAGO DE BARBA, QUE SEÑALABA A OTRO, QUE PARECIA  
SU COMPAÑERO.  
DESPUES DE QUE LOS HOMBRES DE LA BASUCA REVISARON UN PERGAMINO QUE LES  
HABIA DADO SIRIUS UNO DE ELLOS DIJO:  
-BIEN PONGANSE ENFRENTE.  
EL SR. WEASLEY, MOODY, LUPIN Y SIRIUS, SI PUSIERON ENFRENTE DE LO QUE  
PARECIA UNA BASUCA, EL PORTADOR, TIRO DEL GATILLO, Y LUEGO DIJO CLARAMENTE  
MUY RAPIDO "CD MUNDIALES JUVENILES A LAS 2:55AM" LAS RUNAS BRILLARON AÚN  
MAS, Y SE EXTENDIERON EN FORMA DE RAYO HACIA LOS 4 MAGOS, EN EL CENTRO DE  
LAS LUMINOSAS, SE VISLUMBRO UNA PEQUEÑA BURBUJA QUE PARECIA SER DE JABÓN  
DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA PELOTA DE TENIS, LAS LUCES EN FORMA DE RAYO  
DESAPARECIERON Y SOLO DEJARON A LA BURBUJA VOLANDO A VELOCIDAD HACIA LOS  
MAGOS. HARRY NOTO QUE LOS 4 ESTABAN AGARRADOS DE LAS MANOS. CUANDO LA  
BURBUJA CHOCO CONTRA ELLOS, SE HIZO UNA NUBE DE HUMO QUE SE DISIPO MUY  
RAPIDO, HARRY VIO A LA BURBUJA EN FORMA DE PELOTA DE TENIS, POR UN MOMENTO  
PENSO QUE LO QUE HABIA DENTRO ERAN HORMIGAS, ESO ANTES DE DARSE CUENTA QUE  
ERAN SUS MISMOS AMIGOS. UN SEGUNDO DESPUES LA BURBUJA SALIO DISPARADA POR  
LOS CIELOS, HARRY VIO HACIA EL CIELO Y VIO A MILES DE ELLAS A UNOS 500  
METROS DEL SUELO.  
LUEGO LES TOCO A LA SRA WEASLEY, TONKS, BILL, CARLIE Y PERCY.  
EN LA ULTIMA DE TODAS LES TOCO A HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY Y LOS GEMELOS:  
EL HOMBRE DE LA BASUCA APUNTO A ELLOS, Y VIERON CLARAMENTE SALIS DESTELLOS  
DE LA RUNA: LA BURBUJA SALIO DISPARADA, UN SEGUNDO DESPUÉS SINTIO COMO SI  
LE JALARAN EL ESTOMAGO Y LUEGO SE LO CERRARAN: ABRIO LOS OJOS Y VIO AL  
PASTO, QUE EN ESE MOMENTO PARECIAN UNOS PEQUEÑOS ARBOLES.  
LA BURBUJA SALIO DISPARADA HACIA EL CIELO, EN UN INSTANTE SE UNIO A LAS  
DEMAS BURBUJAS QUE VOLAVAN POR LOS CIELOS, ADELANTE VIO LA BURBUJA DE LA  
SRA. WEASLEY, Y MAS ADELANTE LA DE LOS OTROS 4. CUANDO HARRY MIRO HACIA  
ABAJO, CASI SE LE PARA EL CORAZON, AL VER QUE ESTABA FLOTANDO EN UNA  
BURBUJA, JUNTO A EL VIO PASAR UNA BURBUJA ESPECIALMENTE RAPIDA, EN LA QUE  
DISTINGUIO A NEVILLE, CON SU TIA, SU ABUELA Y DOS PERSONAS MAS, UNA PAREJA,  
ERAN LOS PADRES DE NEVILLE, QUE AGARRABAN EL HOMBRO DE SU HIJO, HARRY  
PENSÓ, *QUE GENIAL*.  
SIGUIERON RECORRIENDO LOS CIELOS METIDOS EN LA BURBUJA, LO QUE ERA  
REALMENTE HERMOSO, ERA EL PAISAJE QUE SE PODIA VER DESDE EL FONDO DE LA  
BURBUJA, VIO ANIMALES, VIO MUCHAS COSAS, POR UN MOMENTO HARRY VOLTEO A VER  
A SUS ACOMPAÑANTES EN LA BURBUJA, Y VIO QUE ELLOS TAMBIEN ESTABAN  
IDIOTISADOS CON LA BURBUJA.  
EL RECORRIDO TODAVIA DURO BASTANTE TIEMPO, CUANDO HARRY EMPEZO A SENTIR UN  
DESENSO MUY RAPIDO, LUEGO AL CAER LA BURBUJA SE REVENTO, EN ESE MOMENTO SE  
ENCONTRARON EN UNA EXPLANADA LLENA DE MAGOS. 


End file.
